


火龙果五月 | Pitaya Mayday

by BSNightflow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Endgame Collapse is awesome tho, Hallowed blight, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, University of Weeks, Unseen Characters being Unseen, campus AU, implied experiment on humans
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSNightflow/pseuds/BSNightflow
Summary: 小日志主为自己的人生做出的第一个重大选择是个错误的选择。





	火龙果五月 | Pitaya Mayday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chau](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chau).



> × 15禁  
> × 校园AU  
> × 孕夫情节  
> × 对角色的错误演绎

 

（If you don’t like it, can I have it back?）

      

> **_Entry 14_**
> 
> **_你从背后搂紧他，低头亲吻他的脖颈。几个月来，他的头发长了，又能松松地扎住。但他任由它们披着，拂过你的鼻尖，裹挟着水果香氛（来自和酒精棉球一起买回来的洗发水）和五月夏风的味道。他各个方面都在变成熟，你由衷地高兴。_ **

       他上次剪头发是去年年底，算起来怀孕有九周，清晨从你的怀里挣出来，冲出房间，没来得及掀马桶盖就把圣诞晚餐吐了一地。

      

> **_Entry 4_**
> 
> **_你抱臂站在浴室里，未消化的食物残渣到处流淌，气味刺鼻。只有他膝盖跪过的地方还算干净。他撑着洗手台，水流哗哗作响。他在镜中的倒影正往脸上拍打水珠，徒劳地想掩饰那些粘到头发上的呕吐物。_ **
> 
> **_“对不起。”他说。“对不起，老师。我弄得到处都是。”_ **

 

       他无所适从，又冷又怕。你趁机说服他去剪头发：这样方便。这样对大家都好。你带他出门，丢给一位睡眼惺忪的理发师，后者没有多问就开始工作。不必再忍受那些疏于管教的、被双氧水和卷发棒弄得奄奄一息的发绺了，它们曾无数次在课堂的中排或者后排晃来晃去地折磨你。

       “我不想看起来像个病号。”他对举起电推子的刽子手小声哀求，以为你听不见。

       “到此为止吧，”你不得不介入。“这样就够了。”他立刻逃离了那把厄运的胶皮椅子。他一点都不像个病号，不如说，看上去回到了十几岁，还会热衷棒球的年纪，大概？炸毛的小维纳斯从海洋的泡沫中诞生，忧伤地打量这个冷淡、不完美、即将吞噬他的世界；他颊上向你升起两团透明的粉红，代替刘海，成为了他的心智和外部世界之间的新的藩篱。

       体型开始发生变化的几个月，天气尚未回暖，他在学校只用一件大号针织毛衣就掩盖了所有的尴尬。他是完美的对象，根本没人会起疑，既不和谁往来，也不需要在别的人面前脱衣服。他以为没人会多看自己一眼。只有你，在中午到餐厅的二楼环廊喝咖啡时，盯着大厅中他的那个座位。

      

> **_Entry 5_**
> 
> **_你要求他“吃点好的”。他也基本履行承诺。_ **
> 
> **_变灵敏的嗅觉加重了他对辅餐中不那么新鲜的卷心菜的憎恶。_ **
> 
> **_当他停下刀叉调整了一下姿势，无意识地理一下已经不在那儿的长发，或者莫名其妙泛起微笑，你好奇他会不会在想你。_ **

       问题少年抽烟，和你一样。你们合作这个“课题”之前，他发誓戒烟。事实上他凭着一腔冲动，发誓为你做任何事。

      

> **_Entry 0_**
> 
> **_他走来走去就好像没有人能看见；他说话就好像无人听见；也许你在别处曾瞥见他，手插在口袋里，背着与腰线相比显得宽大的画架……_ _他在阴沉多雨的十月闯进你的教室，在昏昏欲眠的白炽灯里湿漉漉地绽开。但是，谁给了他勇气，抬起头看了你一眼之后也不知道收回视线？……_ **
> 
> **_“本人完全自愿参与这项实验，承担一切后果，不中途退出，不向他人泄密。_ **
> 
> **_“我愿意跟着老师直到最后。”_ **
> 
> **_到……到什么的最后，小可爱？_ **

       但他总去找种种较为温和的自我伤害手段来缓解戒断的痛苦，每次午餐时间结束，他溜到天台，你总悄悄跟在后面，以免他做出什么傻事，比如，再度割开那些久已痊愈、只能摸到一点淡红凸起的小刀留下的伤痕……多数时候他手中空空，怅然若失。有一次他发现了你，你只好假装自己来这里是为了消磨一根烟。他不敢靠近，瞟了眼屋顶另一边的几个同级生，又畏怯又渴望地回你以微笑。

       他笑的那一刹那就好像世界都倾倒了。

       但这都只是实验范围内的理性观测，直到他也跟踪你进了教室四楼的盥洗室。“我知道老师今天不忙。”狡黠的小白鼠把你推进最里面，毫无章法地到处啃咬，摸来摸去。这是激素的副作用，你这样想。他等不到晚上了。

       （那时你的一个女同事因故休假，你忙着管她的毕业生，很难抽身，总是加班到很晚。）

       毛衣被夸张地抛出去，他跨在你的腿上，明显隆起的肚子贴在两人之间，好像在说：“看看你干的好事！”你想起多娜，她会被丈夫、父母、医生和鲜花环绕。而他呢，只有到厕所昏暗的小隔间里寻开心。你搂住他亲吻，揉揉汗湿的头发，难得产生了一点爱怜的情绪。但那天你实在没心情做。“至少让我给你——”他没勇气说完，掐着你的肩膀，悄无声息地哭了。

      

> **_Entry 3_**
> 
> **_“这算不算忤逆神的意愿？”_ **
> 
> **_“神能给你什么我不能给你的呢？”_ **

       后来他也还是跟你回家。身体的转变难以掩盖，你默许他逃学，在家昏睡，披着你的外衣虚度时光，在焦躁的浅眠中浇灌一个灼热的秘密。激素针是稀松平常的事；骨髓针需要先在腰际打麻醉。想找到注射点位变难了。在等待麻药药效过去的时间里，你会听到他小声抽泣。但平均下来看，他这些天变得心情愉快。这是一段互利的关系。

      

> **_Entry 12_**
> 
> **_他从哪里学会那些名词的？无聊时翻看了你的旧杂志？或者他一直就知道？_ **
> 
> **_“这其实是……腹腔积水或者恶性肿瘤吧？”_ **
> 
> **_“……”_ **
> 
> **_“我信任你……但是，万一这只是一场梦呢？我真希望它是真的。”_ **

他比任何人都更清晰地感知到他自己身上发生了什么，他携带一份额外的重量、希望和病痛，他不敢承认这其中的含义，你们共同完成的事业几乎压垮了他。在那双眼里，前半生灌输进去的狭隘的常识频繁地蒙蔽真相洒下的光辉……同其他人一样。

       “谨慎，但是不要畏惧”，你说，可是他仍然倒在你的膝盖上，紧闭眼睛，攥着你的手，不安地呼吸。你真想现在就带你的小白鼠去学校，给那些轻视你的人点颜色看看……天哪，听听你的措辞！恐惧使他盲目；又是什么使你盲目？……在正餐之外，你也给他买些钙片和维生素片。大豆磷脂？叶黄素？包装得花里胡哨的小糖丸？安慰剂意味大于实际功效，你没兴趣在这方面多花时间。真正有效的，从来都是你的精细胞样本和激素针，以及尚在州际运输中、快要派上用场的外科手术工具。

       可惜这些不能有效地让他感觉到被爱，你得亲自去哄他。

      

> **_Entry 1_**
> 
> **_七个月前，家中。他脱掉了衬衣。但你还没说一句话，他已经像个挨骂的孩子，闪烁着那种愧疚受伤的神情。_ **

       你花了多久让他相信他的身体和别人一样好？甚至会变得更好，你让它高效地运作，全速转变为小小的试验场……

      

> **_Entry 13_**
> 
> **_你送他一双不知怎么流落到你手里的小鞋子。意料之外的，他碰都不碰那东西。他新剪了指甲，像小老鼠一样擦洗自己，用掌根搓揉眼睛，把头发往后压下，然后托起因为牙痛而略微肿起的那边脸，犯起了伤心病，好像婴儿用品在他是一种天大的羞辱。_ **
> 
> **_“你一直逼我成为我永远达不到的一种角色呢。” 不，亲爱的，是你做出的选择让你超越自我，你说。“那这个世界给我的选择也太少了。” 现在他变成了在撒娇，你期待他继续说：我知足了。他没有。_ **

       至少现在，在吹进五月的夏风里，你们非常幸福。他安静地回吻你；你的手分开他耻骨的毛发，滑下去帮他套弄。这没什么快感，他在你手中难过地喘息，微微扭动着，想要更多的……

       “等等，老师，我——”

       他完全可以把每个字留到稍后的录像里，面对着镜头，面对你、你们未出世的孩子，以及所有未来的观众。但他坚持这只是私事。

       “我最近常常晕眩和耳鸣。它告诉我没有多少时间了。”

       夏天短暂，但是五月的一个白天如此漫长。你纵容他在阳光下脱到一丝不挂，向你展示他扭曲、充血、透明的年轻身体，使出浑身解数索求你的热情，一如初次；一团比肌肉更加诱人的组织潜伏在肋骨上，饱含热爱生命的无私浆液，让乳头变得柔软凸出——骄傲地挺起你的胸膛，谁还记得那个纤弱、自卑、在文档夹和头发的帘幕后面悄悄爱慕着老师的无名少年呢？你值得更好的——

  


> **_Entry ?_ **
> 
> **_“我爱你”_**

你也爱他，你无疑确实爱这具漂亮、坚强的身体，它的性别，它的“非自然”转化，以及这一切所反映出的你的成功；你明白你不顾一切地想感受他、占据他，因为总有一天，你必须放手，将他摊开、解码、提升，奉献在科学的面前。

       他耳鸣；他也听到钟声在未知的方向敲响，祝福每一场洗礼、新婚和下葬。钟声宣告终结，驱散这个夏天所有疯狂的魅力，但终结并不意味着虚无……相反，一扇通往和解、收割和不朽的新世界之门将会洞开。

       跟着老师直到最后——

      

> **_最后一切都会平安无事。_**

 

       “What God may give you, I cannot bring”

             Boasted the the man of secular science

          To the wife, who sure got every thing

                   And, in the end, the eternal silence.

      

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一个存放DbD不可见角色相关同人的博客：  
> http://entity-archive.lofter.com/


End file.
